HF 008
7:13:14 PM Jamaros: So, previously, following two dangerous encounters (first with the notorious Captain Black, and later with two escaped Nothics), you guys made your way back to home base. 7:14:54 PM Rune: Rune stayed up ALL NIGHT with Hank. 7:14:57 PM Rune: Rune eyebrow waggles. 7:15:08 PM Quill: (wink wink, nudge nudge.) 7:15:23 PM Jamaros: After two more small events on the way home (a trade with the criminal Doreth for the Nothic eyes and a run-in with some pickpockets), you all made your way home, finding Hilda and Torra had both begun work on your renovations and made food (however tough it may have been). 7:15:56 PM Jamaros: In the night, Creed trained with Rune in training her new magical powers. Hank interrupted with his father's journal that was freezing over. And Rune helped him translate sections all night (as she has just restated). 7:16:13 PM Jamaros: So, it is now morning, once more. What would everyone like to do? 7:16:56 PM Quill: Quill comes out into the common area. 7:17:10 PM Jamaros: You do so...it is empty. 7:17:34 PM Rune: Rune comes out of her room, yawning a bit. She took a cat nap at some point, but it still plainly wasn't enough. She has Taeral. 7:17:51 PM Rune: Quill, what languages do you speak, anyway? 7:17:56 PM Quill: Quill is plucking at his lute strings. 7:18:15 PM Quill: Elven. My aunt insisted on me learning Undercommon, too. 7:18:48 PM Anna: Anna emerges from her room, at some point, accompanied by the slight creak of unoiled joints. 7:18:52 PM Rune: You didn't learn it at home? 7:18:55 PM Quill: Which is rather like Elven as pronounced underwater by a Pit Fiend. 7:19:38 PM Quill: No? I was raised on the surface. Among Elven-speaking people. 7:20:06 PM Rune: But weren't your parents Drow? 7:20:24 PM Creed: (( I'm back )) 7:20:28 PM Quill: I would presume so. I didn't know them. 7:20:57 PM Quill: Though I have often harbored fantasies that I am in fact a polymorphed dragon. 7:21:18 PM Jamaros: ((Dude, spoilers :P )) 7:21:38 PM Rune: Ohhhhh, you were raised by normal elves. That explains everything. 7:22:00 PM Rune: ((to those that don't know me: Yes, she is horribly racist, and yes, I am doing that on purpose.)) 7:22:18 PM Quill: ... am I speaking backwards? I was raised by my aunts. Who are Drow. 7:22:32 PM Quill: We lived on the surface, among the other elves. 7:23:31 PM Rune: Oh. ... and they didn't speak Undercommon at home? 7:23:53 PM Anna: Anna does not butt into the conversation. She finds a spot in the common area to sit down, carefully pulls out a very old-looking (but well-maintained) scimitar, and carefully looks it over for rust, dirt, or damage to its etchings. 7:24:16 PM Jamaros: Roll investigation for me, Anna. 7:24:30 PM Hank: Hank heads to the kitchen to try and pull something together for breakfast 7:25:31 PM Quill: They wanted me to speak both languages. I can't go around among the wood elves snarling things like when I'm trying to ask for a bowl of stew. 7:26:15 PM Rune: Oh, right. ... what did that one mean? 7:26:45 PM Quill: 'Bring me your tastiest puppies.' 7:27:36 PM Rune: Rune snrks. 7:27:37 PM Anna: I'm not sure if you're joking. 7:27:44 PM Rune: I don't think they have puppies in the Underdark. 7:27:45 PM Anna: Anna traces her finger down one of the more prominant lines, then puts the thing away. 7:29:35 PM Anna: They probably have an equivalent. Blind, albino greyhound-like things that use sonic vision, like bats? 7:29:50 PM Quill: Wargs. 7:30:04 PM Anna: That, too. 7:30:18 PM Rune: Rune makes some tea. 7:30:23 PM Quill: I had a stuffed warg toy as a child. It was very ugly. 7:30:59 PM Hank: Hey everyone we have a letter in the kitchen 7:31:43 PM Quill: Is it a 'V'? I love those. 7:31:50 PM Anna: Oh? Any indication as to who it's from? 7:32:10 PM Anna: Anna gets up to investigate. 7:33:08 PM Jamaros: Ok, one by one, I will assume you enter the kitchen. 7:33:44 PM Rune: Rune passes a letter to Anna. 7:33:46 PM Jamaros: There, you find three letters, two on the table, one in Rune's hand. 7:33:50 PM Rune: I don't speak whatever this language is either. 7:34:00 PM Quill: I'll check it out. 7:34:56 PM Anna: I also cannot decipher this. 7:34:57 PM Hank: It is William saying I should turn over the only item of my fathers I have to him " as friendly stern advice" 7:35:07 PM Hank: It is orcish 7:35:37 PM Quill: Say, Hank, what's your last name? 7:35:44 PM Jamaros: Incidentally, the two envelopes on the table are addressed TO EVERYONE and TO CREED. 7:35:57 PM Hank: Agosto 7:36:02 PM Quill: Hmmm. Thought so. 7:36:46 PM Quill: Quill goes over to the 'to everyone' letter. 7:38:02 PM Quill: Quill will open it. 7:38:24 PM Rune: What is it? 7:39:50 PM Quill: Steelfarmer says that he's tied up today, he'll be by tomorrow with our reward. He did say we can keep the horse and carriage, though, as long as we feed them. Do we have any carriage chow? 7:40:43 PM Rune: I don't think carriages eat. 7:40:57 PM Anna: I think we keep it next to the left-handed screwdrivers. 7:40:59 PM Rune: And Hank, what is the item? 7:41:06 PM Creed: Creed will pick up the one addressed to her. 7:41:21 PM Creed: She doesn't open it now. 7:41:35 PM Hank: The journal 7:41:41 PM Rune: Oh. 7:41:56 PM Rune: ... interesting. I think we should finish translating it before we do that, don't you? 7:42:38 PM Anna: Considering it involves the fae, he may have a point. 7:42:58 PM Hank: We hould finish translating it but I am not handing it over 7:43:11 PM Quill: The fae? 7:43:13 PM Rune: But for all we know the last page says "How to avert the apocalypse." 7:43:34 PM Hank: He said he wa ordered not to interfere but asked me to give it over anyway 7:44:27 PM Anna: Auril. 7:45:09 PM Anna: Also, if you want to keep it, that is perfectly fine. It is, after all, yours. 7:46:16 PM Rune: Did he say why? 7:46:50 PM Quill: Auril? What about her? 7:46:50 PM Creed: Creed is going to duck out of the room, as the letter is presumably private, she will read it in private. 7:47:37 PM Rune: Rune pours anybody tea who wants some, and then starts the oatmeal on. 7:47:42 PM Hank: hr name and two others Damh and the Marquis are mentioned in the journal 7:47:59 PM Quill: In what context? The Archfey are kind of a big deal back home. 7:48:16 PM Hank: William only said if I was smart I would hand it over 7:49:55 PM Rune: You ought to send him a note that says "WHY" in big letters. 7:50:26 PM Creed: Creed will be coming back into the room at this point. 7:51:16 PM Hank: or wait and ask him tommorrow 7:51:59 PM Quill: Quill sits down and pulls out a book, flipping through it. 7:52:21 PM Creed: "Ah, Rune, don't forget that we have business to attend to today." 7:53:10 PM Jamaros: The moment Quill pulls out his book, it becomes engulfed in flame. 7:53:22 PM Creed: "That wasn't me!" 7:53:31 PM Rune: What business? 7:53:34 PM Quill: ... so it didn't do that yesterday. 7:53:49 PM Rune: ... you'd better put it out. 7:54:07 PM Quill: It's not burning,t hough. It doesn't hurt like fire is supposed to. 7:54:52 PM Jamaros: Hank pulls out his journal, it is encased in howling winds of frost. 7:55:09 PM Quill: So, that's a thing. 7:55:23 PM Creed: "What if you put the two books together?" 7:55:30 PM Rune: ... if it's actually casting spells it might actually be a good idea to turn it in. 7:55:37 PM Rune: Although I think we ought to translate it first. 7:55:51 PM Anna: Anna wonders what would happen to any theoretical reading materials she owns. 7:56:15 PM Anna: ...wait. 7:56:37 PM Anna: Anna pulls out her map of Havenfall, just to check on it. 7:57:09 PM Jamaros: The map seems fine. Anyone looking at the two books may roll investigation, if they want. 7:57:22 PM Anna: Phew. 7:57:33 PM Anna: Anna stashes it again. 7:57:53 PM Quill: Quill is very distracted by the special effects. 7:57:58 PM Rune: I wonder if it doesn't like the name Auril. 7:58:32 PM Rune: ((21.)) 7:58:42 PM Anna: 19 7:58:45 PM Quill: Well, considering this book is a gift from her, I doubt that's the case. 7:59:19 PM Rune: An Archfae gave you a present? 7:59:38 PM Quill: Apparently she was a fan. 7:59:48 PM Hank: What do you know about the archfae? 8:00:05 PM Quill: A bit. Like I said, they're a big deal back in Enora. 8:00:12 PM Rune: The books don't like each other. You should probably put one of them away, one of you. 8:00:14 PM Anna: It looks as if the books are... clashing with each other, for lack of a better term. 8:00:15 PM Rune: Who wants oatmeal? 8:00:29 PM Quill: Quill puts his book back in his satchel. 8:00:32 PM Creed: "I'll pass." 8:00:44 PM Rune: ... you have an archfae fan? 8:00:45 PM Anna: Perhaps that is why William wanted the one. 8:00:54 PM Jamaros: The effect on Hank's book diminishes, but does not vanish entirely. 8:01:11 PM Creed: "Coil, bring your book back out." 8:01:17 PM Quill: ((Quill)) 8:01:21 PM Creed: ((fuck)) 8:01:30 PM Quill: Quill shrugs and pulls the book back out. 8:01:47 PM Jamaros: FWHOOM! FRISH! Battle commences again. 8:02:03 PM Creed: "It's like a lightshow of magic." 8:02:17 PM Hank: I put my journal back in my pocket 8:02:47 PM Jamaros: Again, the effects diminish, but don't completely fade. Quill's book appears to just be glowing a bit at the top. 8:03:11 PM Rune: You must be really good at your shadow story things if an Archfae likes them. 8:03:32 PM Anna: This day just getting weirder and weirder. 8:03:42 PM Quill: I'm amazing at my shadow story things. 8:03:57 PM Quill: Quill puts his book away again. 8:04:14 PM Rune: Well I want to see one. But I don't have enough money to fund a whole performance by myself. 8:04:27 PM Rune: Taeral, what do you think? 8:04:41 PM Anna: This day hasn't even really started, and already we have a wizard's duel, where both participants are books. 8:04:45 PM Quill: Eh, next time I perform at a tavern I'll let you know. 8:05:00 PM Hank: Why did you ask me what my last name was Quill? 8:05:00 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I think I am now terrified of books. Amazed it didn't happen sooner, frankly." 8:05:57 PM Quill: Because in between bouts of fire and otherwordly heat, I spotted the name Agosto in the book. Couldn't tell you the context, I'm still translating it. 8:06:51 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I should've gone into Fae magicks. Doesn't have the same practicality, but clearly far more fascinating." 8:07:11 PM Rune: Or dangerous. 8:07:13 PM Rune: Rune shrugs. 8:07:35 PM Rune: Rune eats her oatmeal and drinks her tea and is glad her books don't set people on fire unless she helps. 8:07:44 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Given how I turned up, couldn't be worse." 8:08:02 PM Quill: It's definitely much weirder magic. 8:08:59 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I'm sorry, Lady Thaldi, you said we had business today?" 8:09:59 PM Rune: Lady Thaldi? 8:10:07 PM Jamaros: ((Creed?)) 8:10:12 PM Jamaros: ((You still there?)) 8:10:13 PM Creed: `(( woop sorry )) 8:10:18 PM Creed: "Yes, we do." 8:10:39 PM Creed: "Me, you, and Rune need to head to the Mage guild today, remember?" 8:11:00 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Ah, yes, you need to register." 8:11:17 PM Creed: "Indeed, I wouldn't like to be caught as an illegal mage or anything." 8:11:19 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Not sure what my status is, anymore, but I'd be happy to vouch for you." 8:11:30 PM Rune: Yes. And I'm not calling her that. 8:11:32 PM Creed: "Maybe Oserik could vouch as well." 8:11:52 PM Creed: "You're well beyond calling me a Lady, Rune, as you never have." 8:12:15 PM Rune: Maybe Apprentice Junior Trainee Learning Baby Wizard. 8:12:26 PM Creed: "Maybe in mage terms, yes, but not nobility." 8:13:33 PM Creed: "I'm ready to head over whenever you two are." 8:13:48 PM Rune: Rune nods. 8:13:50 PM Creed: "Though, I guess one of you don't necessarily have a choice." She eyes Taeral 8:13:51 PM Rune: Sooner is probably better. 8:14:16 PM Rune: I don't make him do things. 8:14:17 PM Hank: Well I am going for a walk, I will be back later. 8:14:20 PM Jamaros: Taeral gives you a snide look back. 8:14:23 PM Rune: Rune really believes this. 8:14:32 PM Quill: Quill plucks the strings of his lute. 8:14:36 PM Creed: "You're right, you just carry the stick that he rides on." 8:14:40 PM Creed: "Shall we leave?" 8:14:53 PM Rune: Exactly. 8:14:58 PM Rune: He'd tell me if he didn't want to go. 8:15:32 PM Quill: Are you taking the carriage? Leave the arrows in. 8:15:42 PM Rune: You can come with if you want. 8:15:44 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I would. But, I believe we should go and register the illegal. If Apprentice Junior Trainee Learning Baby Wizard poops herself, that looks bad on us." 8:15:49 PM Creed: "Walking will do us fine." 8:15:51 PM Rune: In case they have a library problem again. 8:16:32 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I may be speaking out of turn as the one with no legs, but the carriage seems a bit much for traveling to the guild from here." 8:17:06 PM Creed: "Aside from that, walking is good for exercise." 8:17:21 PM Quill: I'd rather not accidentally set any more books on fire. 8:17:38 PM Rune: It wasn't you, it was the books. 8:17:55 PM Rune: Your fan doesn't like Hank's father. 8:18:17 PM Creed: "Or maybe she did, and it was the other kind of like that involved not liking them." 8:18:22 PM Rune: Right. 8:18:34 PM Quill: Hard to tell with the fey sometimes. 8:18:38 PM Creed: "Fire is regarded as passion." 8:18:39 PM Quill: Most times. 8:18:44 PM Quill: All the time. 8:19:05 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Miss Anna, do you have a preference to come with us?" 8:19:19 PM Anna: I may as well. 8:19:41 PM Rune: ... oh, right. Right. 8:20:21 PM Creed: "It is a mage guild after all, let's head off, shall we?" 8:20:29 PM Rune: I don't think flirting by setting on fire is very nice, though. 8:20:31 PM Rune: Right. 8:21:08 PM Quill: Quill nods. I'll walk with you guys, at least. 8:21:12 PM Anna: I'll keep that in mind, if a brownie tries to offer me a lit torch. 8:21:20 PM Creed: (( haven't you ever heard of "The Charizard"? )) 8:21:41 PM Creed: (( if not, don't worry about it )) 8:21:49 PM Rune: And you should tell us about your fan. And if you have any other important fans. ... wait, if a fae queen is your fan how come you're here? 8:22:49 PM Quill: What do you mean? 8:23:24 PM Rune: Shouldn't you be in a fae court performing and eating caviar and goose liver and all the other disgusting things rich people eat, while pretty fae peel grapes for you and toss flowers at your feet? 8:24:19 PM Quill: Fey don't think like we do. They're much weirder. 8:24:59 PM Quill: "Hey, I enjoyed your performances. Here's a book that spontaneously combusts'." 8:25:00 PM Rune: Rune eyes him skeptically. 8:25:08 PM Rune: Weirder than me? 8:25:23 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "From what I know of them, very." 8:25:53 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "And your first thought when seeing a man trapped in a ball was 'I wonder how he'd look on a stick'." 8:26:20 PM Rune: No, it was "I should wipe that poop off, it probably makes it hard to see out." 8:27:18 PM Rune: I thought of the stick because I felt being in a pocket all the time would be terribly dull, and a stick lets you be at about the same height as your body most of the time. So you're at eye level. 8:27:58 PM Anna: I heard a rumor that fairies don't actually die. They just pretend to be dead. Eventually, some tire of it, but others stay down, just out of sheer spite and thespian's pride. 8:28:08 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I'm actually fairly certain I'm taller now. Also, I wasn't expressing disappreciation, just noting the bizarreness of it." 8:28:40 PM Jamaros: So, over the course of this conversation you all make your way to the guild hall. 8:28:57 PM Rune: That's interesting. And I don't think like most people do. I don't even think like most mages do, I don't think. 8:29:38 PM Rune: I wonder where Hank went. I hope he's all right. 8:29:57 PM Quill: Say, is he still a city guard? 8:30:09 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I believe so. Why?" 8:30:25 PM Quill: Just seems that he must have a pretty full schedule these days. 8:30:52 PM Rune: He's our official liaison or something now. 8:30:59 PM Jamaros: So, as you walk in, you find, not Oserik at the main desk, but a somewhat frazzled looking Hofine, the young elf girl you met yesterday. 8:31:16 PM Rune: Rune hands her an orange. 8:32:02 PM Jamaros: She takes it, somewhat confused. "Thanks? ...this is bad news, isn't it?" 8:32:30 PM Rune: No. I was going to eat it, but you look like you need it more. 8:32:39 PM Rune: We need to register a new mage. 8:33:14 PM Jamaros: Hofine: "Oh. Um...Usually Oserik or someone handles that. Um...can you wait here a bit, while I get the Guild Master?" 8:33:24 PM Rune: Rune nods. 8:33:52 PM Jamaros: Hofine runs off for a bit. 8:33:57 PM Rune: Besides, oranges are really hard for me to eat. 8:34:16 PM Creed: Creed will look around the area 8:34:28 PM Rune: ... well, in front of people, anyway. 8:34:32 PM Quill: Quill takes a seat. 8:35:06 PM Rune: Rune does too. 8:35:41 PM Anna: Anna leans against a wall. 8:36:09 PM Jamaros: Hofine eventually returns with Esme. Esme looks out at you all. "Oh Gods, it's you lot." 8:36:21 PM Quill: Quill smiles. 8:36:23 PM Rune: Not in a bad way. 8:36:27 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Who's the bouncing baby sorcerer?" 8:36:47 PM Creed: Creed's tail will flick. 8:36:56 PM Creed: (( whip noise implied )) 8:37:24 PM Rune: Only metaphorically. 8:37:26 PM Jamaros: Esme looks over at you, her eyes narrow. "I should've guessed. If this is about those books you took out..." 8:37:37 PM Creed: "No, it's about me being able to cast magic." 8:37:42 PM Rune: Taeral and I both saw it. 8:37:51 PM Rune: And it's not just any books. 8:37:52 PM Creed: "Along with everyone else in the group." 8:38:05 PM Jamaros: Esme: "You, come here." 8:38:11 PM Creed: Creed will go there. 8:38:30 PM Jamaros: "Show me your arms." 8:38:43 PM Creed: She will do so, though she will be puzzled. 8:40:29 PM Jamaros: Esme grabs your arms. With no real care for being gentle, she throws back your sleeves and inspects your hands, forearms, wrists, fingers, everything, very thoroughly. 8:41:17 PM Creed: Creed will take that as being the norm for mages, though she's still confused about the whole thing, considering that whatever's happening wasn't explained prior. 8:41:45 PM Jamaros: Esme looks you in the eyes now, pulling them open a bit to inspect them. 8:41:46 PM Rune: She had the headaches and everything. 8:42:06 PM Creed: "You know, I could just open my eyes wide for you to look at them." 8:43:20 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Right, you check out so far. You got five gold for your first entrance fee?" 8:43:29 PM Creed: "Sure." 8:43:59 PM Creed: "Are you going to tell me what that inspection was all about or you going to leave me here confused and somewhat feeling violated?" 8:44:29 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Warlock check. Making sure you don't have any scars from a summoning ritual." 8:45:08 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Also, that's nothing. After some tests, Hofine's going to need to do a real examination in the healing center." 8:45:30 PM Creed: "Alright, though now I have some questions." 8:45:40 PM Creed: "How's the search, and where can I find Oserik?" 8:46:10 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Hells if I know, bastard never showed up." 8:46:42 PM Jamaros: Esme: "And, still no pages. Although, given recent...everything, not sure we should tell you about anything we find." 8:47:04 PM Creed: "We killed monsters that invaded the library, I assume that should get us something to be told." 8:47:17 PM Jamaros: Esme: "...what are you talking about?" 8:47:23 PM Quill: Quill leans over to Anna. "Who's Oserik?" he asks quietly. 8:47:49 PM Creed: "In the back, there were Nothics that dug into the libraries' floor, and attacked not just me but the rest of the people I currently reside with." 8:48:05 PM Creed: "We killed them." 8:48:08 PM Rune: ... where does Oserik live? 8:49:01 PM Jamaros: Esme: "...ok...that would've been good to know. And Oserik has a room here at the guild, but he's not there, and he's not here. So, today's been another great day for me." 8:50:09 PM Creed: "They also called me tainted, if that makes any sense to you? It might not be revelant to the magic in me but it also might be. Or they could have been talking about how I'm a Tiefling." 8:50:35 PM Jamaros: Esme turns back to Creed: "And, monster killing aside, given what you were reading and the sudden arcane gifts you apparently have, you are not off my Warlock list. When you've tested negative, then we'll talk." 8:50:44 PM Jamaros: Esme: "...taint?" 8:50:50 PM Creed: "Taint." 8:51:06 PM Jamaros: Esme: "...Hofine, get one of the healers ready and a room set up." 8:51:15 PM Jamaros: Hofine scurries off to do so. 8:51:30 PM Quill: ....that doesn't seem good. 8:52:01 PM Jamaros: Esme: "When did these headaches start, exactly?" 8:52:04 PM Rune: ... she's not going in there alone. 8:52:08 PM Creed: (( anna is having skype problemos )) 8:52:27 PM Creed: "Yesterday, when we left the guild." 8:52:35 PM Creed: "After fighting the Nothics." 8:52:37 PM Anna: is currently showing messages from 8:44 and earlier. 8:52:43 PM Jamaros: "Never before then?" 8:52:49 PM Creed: "Never before then." 8:54:26 PM Jamaros: Hofine comes back. "We got Koorak ready. He says he'll try to--" 8:54:41 PM Jamaros: Before she's done, Esme grabs Creed and begins pulling her down the hall. 8:55:03 PM Jamaros: At this point, Hank enters, wearing brand new armor. 8:55:17 PM Creed: "Woa- hey I can walk myself thank you!" 8:55:32 PM Jamaros: Esme lets go. "Right, sorry. Quickly. Now!" 8:55:46 PM Creed: Creed will follow. 8:56:06 PM Quill: So, are you guys going to let us in on what's going on? 8:56:45 PM Hank: Hank follows the group 8:56:48 PM Anna: Indeed, we get enough information omission from our employer. 8:56:55 PM Hank: What's going on? 8:57:11 PM Quill: We have no idea, they're taking Creed away for some reason. 8:57:43 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Nothics smell brains. Taints are brains that have been in someway corrupted, usually, magically. And now, she's suddenly showing magic." 8:58:00 PM Creed: "They never touched my brain, I know how they invade minds." 8:58:37 PM Jamaros: Esme: "If they did touch you, they wouldn't've corrupted you. They want to eat your brain. Do you usually poison your food before you eat it?" 8:58:57 PM Jamaros: Esme: "But, there are roughly a million horrible things that could be doing this to you now." 8:59:38 PM Quill: Nice armor, Hank. Is it new? 9:00:33 PM Jamaros: At this point, you all enter a room with various beds. Everything seems white and pristine, even the table full of various beakers and cauldrons. In the middle of the room is a Minotaur, wearing white robes and a sort of skullcap. 9:00:43 PM Hank: Yes I figured it would be better if you were not obviously walking around with a city guard 9:01:11 PM Quill: Good thinking. 9:01:12 PM Anna: Good thinking. 9:01:16 PM Jamaros: Minotaur: "Ah, good morning Guild Master. So, where's the patient?" 9:01:25 PM Creed: "I am she." 9:01:34 PM Quill: (Bwahaha.) 9:01:36 PM Anna: void, that was within seconds of each other. 9:02:44 PM Jamaros: The minotaur comes over to you. You are not the largest member of your party and the Minotaur just towers over you, you come up to about his chest. "Hello, I am Koorak." 9:03:12 PM Jamaros: Koorak: "So, I hear you just got your powers. Congratulations. I'd offer cigars, but, doctor." 9:03:25 PM Creed: Creed's tail will lightly flick behind her. "It is nice to meet you, Koorak. My name is Creed, I'm not much for cigars anyway." 9:03:38 PM Rune: ((Woah, my connection was gone too, for a while there.)) 9:04:07 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, skype is clearly being hexxed right now, not sure what that's about)) 9:04:37 PM Jamaros: Koorak: "So, take a seat on any bed, and let's see what going on in that big ol' brain of yours, hm?" 9:04:38 PM Rune: Rune is not quite as tall as the Minotaur. ... quite. 9:04:40 PM Creed: (( it started with me, I was tainted, and now I spread it to everyone!)) 9:04:41 PM Anna: skype issues continue. 9:04:47 PM Rune: Rune sticks with Creed. 9:05:24 PM Creed: Creed will sit in the middle right side of the room's bed selection. "How exactly does this work?" 9:06:00 PM Jamaros: As you sit in the bed, it begins to rise up so you're at eye level with Koorak. The back also comes up, forcing you into a sitting position. 9:06:13 PM Quill: Quill leans against a wall near the door. 9:06:28 PM Creed: "So this is weather is like up here." 9:06:31 PM Creed: (( snirk )) 9:07:00 PM Jamaros: Koorak pulls out a large hacksaw. "Well, first, I'm gonna see what's going on inside." 9:07:20 PM Jamaros: "You're not using your skull, right?" 9:07:23 PM Creed: Creed will very intently stare at the minotaur. 9:07:26 PM Creed: "I am." 9:07:45 PM Jamaros: Koorak starts to chuckle, as he waves his hand, the saw fades away to reveal a wand. 9:07:46 PM Quill: Wisecracking minotaur doctor. I like it. 9:07:55 PM Jamaros: Koorak: "Sorry, couldn't resist." 9:08:25 PM Jamaros: Koorak turns to Quill. "Thank you. I'm here all week, and tip your waitress." 9:08:25 PM Creed: "Didn't know we ordered a comedian doctor." 9:08:44 PM Rune: It's called a "bedside manner." 9:09:20 PM Jamaros: Koorak taps the wand to your forehead and flicks it out, creating the image of a massive brain in the center of the room. 9:09:33 PM Jamaros: Koorak: "Now, let's see here." 9:09:34 PM Creed: "Just what I needed to see." 9:09:39 PM Creed: "My own brain." 9:09:47 PM Creed: with my special eyes 9:09:58 PM Rune: It's a very nice brain. 9:10:54 PM Anna: grumbling 9:11:01 PM Jamaros: Koorak: "Well, good news first. It's still there." 9:11:07 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, Anna)) 9:11:49 PM Jamaros: Koorak waves his wand over it and the brain begins to dice itself into different chunks and spread around, so he can see all kinds of angles. 9:12:27 PM Jamaros: Koorak: "This may be a strange question, have you been experimenting with languages at all?" 9:12:34 PM Quill: This is your brain through a vegetable slicer. 9:12:59 PM Creed: "This isn't to be eaten, Quill, though I like your sentiment." 9:12:59 PM Creed: (( anna is restarting )) 9:13:07 PM Creed: (( I'm also restarting )) 9:13:59 PM Jamaros: ((Creed?)) 9:14:25 PM Jamaros: ((Can everyone see me?)) 9:14:56 PM Rune: ((I can.)) 9:15:05 PM Quill: ((I can.)) 9:15:27 PM Jamaros: ((I think I may have lost...a lot of you.)) 9:16:23 PM Hank: ( I think I am back now if skype can keep going) 9:17:27 PM Anna: yay? 9:17:33 PM Jamaros: ((The hell? Ok, I saw Creed's post here and then vanish)) 9:18:05 PM Jamaros: ((I think I may be the lag)) 9:18:55 PM Creed: (( I'm back)) 9:18:59 PM Rune: ((She and Anna restarted, so hopefully that helped?)) 9:19:00 PM Creed: (( I think )) 9:19:11 PM Creed: (( it shows all my messages as loading )) 9:19:16 PM Jamaros: ((I see creed typing)) 9:19:45 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, I am seeing Creed messages now)) 9:19:48 PM Jamaros: ((I think)) 9:19:55 PM Jamaros: ((And I see Anna typing)) 9:20:12 PM Quill: ((Yeah, looks like it's lag.)) 9:20:34 PM Anna: also shows all mine as loading, and was cutting out large swathes of dialogue. Occasionally sending a message would help. 9:21:12 PM Jamaros: ((Send a message where?)) 9:21:21 PM Creed: (( hkajdsfj )) 9:21:28 PM Creed: (( still not going through fast enough )) 9:21:40 PM Anna: this chat 9:22:00 PM Jamaros: ((Ah)) 9:23:21 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, I am gonna continue, Creed can respond in her PM, and I will copy it to here)) 9:23:46 PM Jamaros: So, first Creed: "I got a spell cast on me to help me learn a language of a book I've been trying to read, is all." 9:23:55 PM Anna: Anna mumbles "Is this one of those memetic hazards they warned me about?" 9:25:02 PM Rune: What book, in what language? 9:25:18 PM Jamaros: Koorak: "Hurm, well, I have good news and bad news." 9:25:55 PM Jamaros: Creed: "Bad news first." 9:26:34 PM Jamaros: Koorak: "You're cursed. I'm guessing this spell is at least a couple days old. And it's growing. Only way that works is with a curse." 9:27:37 PM Jamaros: Creed: "I'll be sure to voice a complaint to the person who cast it then, won't be very hard to do, given our acquaintance. How about the good news?" 9:27:54 PM Rune: ... I hope the good news is that the curse is that she'll get luckier and luckier all the days of her life. 9:28:34 PM Jamaros: Koorak: "Well, it's not fatal. The pain should pass in a few days with meditation. But the further bad news is without meditation, you may end up a vegetable." 9:29:11 PM Jamaros: Koorak: "Granted, further good news, you have magic now." 9:29:36 PM Quill: So who cursed you? 9:29:50 PM Rune: Was it a bad breakup? 9:30:25 PM Jamaros: Creed: "That good news is very superficially good. It really depends on how you look at it. As for who it was it was our good friend William." 9:30:35 PM Jamaros: Creed: "Also, Rune, ew." 9:31:16 PM Jamaros: Koorak: "I also have some prescriptions that should help. I'd recommend using them with meditation for a while and then just sticking with the meds." 9:31:49 PM Jamaros: Koorak: "And, once you're an official guild-y, I can even sign you up for a plan." 9:31:58 PM Rune: Rune makes a face. 9:32:20 PM Rune: Well I didn't know it was William. And if he cursed you, I think I ought to be allowed to bite him, employer or not. 9:32:36 PM Jamaros: Esme: "I'm sorry, William cursed you? He can do that?" 9:33:14 PM Jamaros: Creed: "Oh boy how exciting. Not only am I threatened into turning into a vegetable because of magic, but now I have to deal with taking medication as to what I can only assume is now going to consume part of my daily routine. Fun. " 9:34:05 PM Jamaros: 9:33:33 PM Creed: "I guess, he's the one who cast the spell." 9:33:48 PM Creed: "I didn't realize it was going to be a curse. " 9:34:12 PM Jamaros: Esme: "That's not possible." 9:34:23 PM Jamaros: Esme: "That can't be possible." 9:34:29 PM Jamaros: Esme: "He's not a caster." 9:34:42 PM Quill: When did this happen? And are you sure it was William? 9:35:27 PM Creed: (test test) 9:35:30 PM Rune: It would be a little strange for an arcane caster to wear that much armor. 9:35:32 PM Creed: (ringading ding) 9:35:32 PM Rune: ((I see it!)) 9:35:36 PM Jamaros: ((HEy! It works!)) 9:35:41 PM Creed: (( thank god )) 9:35:53 PM Rune: ((What does the fox sayyyyyy.)) 9:35:58 PM Creed: "I'm quite sure, it was during one of my first encounters with him." 9:36:12 PM Rune: You have a past history with him? 9:36:22 PM Anna: The impossible is becoming possible, lately. I swear, there is some sort of probability-altering aura enveloping our group. 9:36:41 PM Jamaros: Esme: "He was tested, thoroughly after...after the incident." 9:36:48 PM Rune: What incident? 9:37:01 PM Jamaros: Esme: "There's some weirdness around him, but the witch hunters were sure..." 9:37:06 PM Quill: This message has been removed. 9:37:22 PM Creed: "Are you talking about that one time, a long time ago?" 9:37:24 PM Jamaros: Esme: "The binding." 9:37:31 PM Anna: Anna would pinch the bridge of her nose, but her mask has none. 9:37:37 PM Creed: "That involved Oserik, didn't it?" 9:37:48 PM Jamaros: Esme: "About eighty years ago. It was before my time." 9:38:02 PM Jamaros: Esme: "I...I really don't know much." 9:38:41 PM Creed: "Esme, as a guild, do you have members who know how to scry?" 9:39:08 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Several. I am one." 9:39:27 PM Rune: If somebody doesn't tell me what happened I may scream. 9:39:50 PM Creed: "Well, William probably already knows about what we've been up to thanks to hulk hank over there." She thumbs at Hank. "So I need you to scry on Oserik for me." 9:40:07 PM Creed: (( get it? hulk Hogan, haaaahh)) 9:40:21 PM Jamaros: ((Hank Hogan would've worked better)) 9:40:30 PM Creed: (( It was an in the moment thing )) 9:40:36 PM Jamaros: ((True)) 9:40:43 PM Creed: (( Hank Hogan it is )) 9:40:52 PM Rune: It's not his fault. To be fair. 9:40:55 PM Rune: William's his boss. 9:41:04 PM Hank: He did want all of us to sign 9:41:04 PM Jamaros: Esme: "I...I can try." 9:41:08 PM Creed: "I did give fair warning about it, and William is technically 'our' boss." 9:42:14 PM Rune: Yes, but I don't want him putting curses on us. It isn't nice. 9:42:33 PM Jamaros: Esme walks over to one of the cauldrons at the far side of the room. "Gather round. I may be able to show you." 9:42:50 PM Creed: "You're telling me." 9:42:55 PM Hank: No a lot of what he has done hasnt been nice 9:42:57 PM Rune: Rune does. 9:43:07 PM Quill: So who is Oserik? 9:43:20 PM Creed: "Old-mage guy." 9:43:23 PM Rune: The fruit was nice. 9:43:41 PM Quill: That describes many people in this building, I'm sure. 9:44:25 PM Jamaros: Esme reaches into the sleeve of her robe. "We may be finding out just who Oserik is." She pulls out a small vial and chucks it into the cauldron. She closes her eyes and holds a hand out over the cauldron. 9:44:31 PM Jamaros: A lot of time passes. 9:44:53 PM Quill: This message has been removed. 9:45:22 PM Jamaros: After ten minutes, smoke shoots out of the cauldron, and the cauldron fills with a clear liquid. 9:45:44 PM Jamaros: As the waters settle to a still pool, Esme opens her eyes, now glowing and white. 9:46:01 PM Jamaros: An image forms in the pool, that of a derelict building. 9:46:37 PM Jamaros: Esme speaks, her voice now echoing and deep "He hides from my sight. But he was here." 9:46:57 PM Jamaros: Esme: "WAIT!" 9:47:21 PM Jamaros: The image shifts showing various rooms of the building. Eventually settling on one with Oserik in it. 9:47:45 PM Creed: Can Creed perceive? 9:47:51 PM Creed: (( can I roll perception ) 9:48:10 PM Jamaros: Oserik is sitting in the center of a room, holding out his hands, greenish sparks crackling before him. 9:48:34 PM Jamaros: ((You are all looking in, I assume. You can try rolling perception to notice more, if you want.)) 9:49:01 PM Creed: (( creed only sees what has already been described )) 9:49:10 PM Quill: ((15)) 9:49:18 PM Jamaros: ((Creed sees a pretty light show)) 9:49:20 PM Rune: ((I think I'm disconnected again.)) 9:49:33 PM Creed: (( oooohhhh, aaaahhhh )) 9:49:38 PM Creed: (( purdy culurs )) 9:49:52 PM Anna: Anna 's eye-lenses narrow, with the squeak of metal shutters. 20 9:50:43 PM Hank: Ok I could swear there was some tentacle thing in those sparkle lights 9:51:17 PM Anna: There was... Something, yes. 9:51:21 PM Jamaros: Eventually, the sparkling stops. Oserik's form crumples to the ground, exhausted. 9:52:48 PM Quill: Tentacles are never good. 9:53:00 PM Rune: ((20 on perception. I was disconnected. )) 9:53:18 PM Rune: ((Still am, actually... phone.)) 9:53:30 PM Jamaros: ((Natural 20?)) 9:53:59 PM Creed: (( I don't see it )) 9:54:02 PM Creed: (( so )) 9:54:14 PM Rune: ((No, it's 20l13 on roll20. I dunno what that means.)) 9:54:44 PM Jamaros: ((It means you rolled a 20. The second number only matter in advantage/disadvantage situations)) 9:54:57 PM Jamaros: ((If it's in a green box, it's a critical)) 9:55:26 PM Anna: can also mouse over it to see the roll better 9:56:26 PM Rune: ((It's not green, I guess it was a 17 with a +3 mod.)) 9:56:36 PM Jamaros: Anyway, the image fades at this point, and the waters vanish. 9:56:55 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, I left you a message with what you saw in your PM)) 9:57:53 PM Jamaros: Esme's eyes return to normal and she shakes out of it. 9:59:11 PM Quill: So. Who is Oserik and why should I care? 9:59:28 PM Jamaros: Esme: "I am somewhat confused on that point, myself." 10:00:54 PM Rune: An asshole, clearly. 10:01:24 PM Quill: There are lots of those, though. I'm just curious why we care so much about this particular one. 10:01:41 PM Hank: Was the psyedodragon with him? 10:01:53 PM Jamaros: ((Yes)) 10:02:19 PM Creed: "Well, he was involved with the binding." 10:02:34 PM Quill: And 'the binding' is....? 10:03:00 PM Jamaros: William: "The...worst...night...of my life." 10:03:29 PM Jamaros: You all turn to see a badly injured William entering the room. His skin looks horribly deformed, and he's barely standing. 10:03:45 PM Jamaros: William: "Although...today...isn't much...better..." 10:04:03 PM Quill: So, did you you curse Creed? 10:04:07 PM Quill: Also, you look awful. 10:04:34 PM Anna: This message has been removed. 10:04:44 PM Jamaros: William: "Yes...and...no..." 10:04:54 PM Anna: Anna 's eyes flash and she whips around, producing the sound of metal grating on more metal. 10:05:50 PM Jamaros: William keels over here. 10:05:50 PM Anna: Yeesh. Hold still. 10:06:48 PM Anna: Anna heads over to cast Cure Wounds, a bit doubtful that magical healing will work. 10:07:03 PM Quill: Quill looks around for the minotaur doctor. 10:07:40 PM Jamaros: ((We lost creed, I am moving the chat to Roll20 for now)) 10:08:26 PM Jamaros: Koorak runs over to him. 10:09:38 PM Jamaros: Everyone roll a dexterity save. 10:09:59 PM Rune: ((Okay. I can't see roll20 at all.)) 10:10:07 PM Anna: 20 10:10:21 PM Jamaros: ((I am typing in both to try and accomodate everyone)) 10:10:35 PM Jamaros: ((I am also beginning to wrap up)) 10:10:40 PM Quill: ((14)) 10:10:53 PM Rune: ((Sorry, there's really not much I can do. I'll try resetting the modem. 10:10:56 PM Jamaros: ((I can roll for you if you like, Rune)) 10:12:01 PM Jamaros: ((I think she already went to reset the modem, ok)) 10:12:09 PM Quill: ((Yeah, looks like it was just a bad internet night all around.)) 10:12:26 PM Jamaros: Ok, let's wrap up here. 10:12:54 PM Jamaros: There's a shaking of the ground. Most of you manage to stay up, save for Hank, who goes tumbling to the ground. 10:13:22 PM Rune: ((I missed William coming in, and everything after that, so.)) 10:13:44 PM Jamaros: Running to a window, you guys suddenly see what appears to be a massive tree popping up in the middle of the wealthy district. 10:14:01 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, I will fill you in later. Sorry, Rune.)) 10:14:10 PM Quill: ((Okay, who invoked Gozer the Destructor?)) 10:14:29 PM Jamaros: ((And here is where I am leaving things, cause fuck the internets)) 10:14:41 PM Jamaros: ((Also, cause I may have exhausted my prep for tonight))